Grey Mournings & Blue Nights
by EvandS's
Summary: In 1867, a southern Bella longs for the Yankee with whom she fell in love during her summer visit in the North and tries to run away to get to him. ExB


Age of Edward Contest

Title: Grey Mournings & Blue Nights

Pen Name: EvandS's

Type of Edward: Post American Civil War Edward

________

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary:In 1867, a southern Bella longs for the Yankee with whom she fell in love during her summer visit in the North and tries to run away to get to him.

_______

"Mrs. Black, it's good to see you out of your mourning attire."

I turned to see Mr. Laurent DuBois leering at me and standing far too close for my comfort. "Yes, Mr. DuBois. I am afraid my mourning period ended last spring."

"It is unfortunate your marriage to Mr. Jacob Black, ended so shortly after it had begun. You were together for what, a week after your wedding before he left for the Confederate Army?"

Mr. DuBois' continued leering gave me the distinct impression he did not find it unfortunate at all. He had the distinct look of a hawk who had found an injured, weakened animal ripe for the picking. I had no desire to be his prey. Mr. DuBois was at least twenty five years older than I and had been married twice previously. I would eagerly jump back into my mourning period if it kept him away. "My wedding occurred five days before he left for the army."

"Five days. Why that is hardly long enough to get to know each other? Is it not? If I had just taken a wife, I would want to spend several weeks getting to **know** her in depth."

I had to fight the shudder that wanted to course through my body. There was little doubt in my mind Mr. DuBois meant the term 'know' in the biblical sense. I chose to act the innocent about his double entendre. "The Black family and my own had been close for years. I had known Jacob since I was a small child. I could not have asked to marry someone to whom I was better acquainted." It was true Jacob and I been friends for years. If there was a flaw in our marriage, it was that we had known each other too long. Jacob was like family to me. But, while that made it easy for us to be around each other, there was no hope of it ever amounting to a passionate love.

By the time of my mother's death when I was nine, I had given up the idea of a fairy tale romance and true love, at least for me. My father had made it clear since I was a child that he expected me to marry Jacob Black and, truthfully, I did not protest. I knew Jacob was a good man and would treat me well. Plus, for some reason beyond my comprehension, Jacob claimed to be in love with me. Though the feeling was not mutual, I thought I could come to love Jacob. When Jacob came for Christmas in 1863 and told me of his plans to join the Confederate Army the following month, my father insisted that we be married at once. Jacob and I were married on January 1, 1864 and Jacob left for the army five days later. Because of the rushed nature of things, I never even left my home in the countryside surrounding Louisville, Kentucky. I even had my loveless wedding night in my old bedroom.

The year following Jacob's departure was extremely trying. As confederate raids of Union bases in Kentucky worsened, the Union declared Martial Law, controlling the area. Kentucky citizens were jailed and even executed without a trial. When my father was jailed, probably due in no small part to having a Confederate soldier as a son-in-law, I was forced to try to run our estate by myself.

It was during that time when I first saw him. He briefly boarded his soldiers at our estate. Yet, in those few instances of contact, I was stunned by him. His gorgeous auburn hair ruffled in the winter wind and his gaze was so intense I was mesmerized. It did not matter that he was a Union soldier, or that I was married. He was amazingly handsome and I desperately longed to be a girl lovely enough to win his attention.

"Mrs. Black?"

I had allowed my reverie to drift for too long. I needed to refocus on the conversation and in getting Mr. DuBois' attention elsewhere. "I'm sorry."

"I said, perhaps your next husband should be someone older, who is better able to give you his undivided attention." Mr. DuBois paused and then continued in a near whisper, "I believe you would find that I can be quite attentive . . ."

"Bella," my father shouted for me. I have never been so grateful to hear my father's voice. I excused myself from Mr. DuBois and walked over to meet my father. Unfortunately, my father was standing with James Butler. I had somehow managed to walk out of the frying pan and into the fire.

I nodded to my father, "Good evening father." Begrudgingly, I turned my head towards James and forced a smile upon my face and said, "Mr. Butler." Even to my ears, my tone was flat.

My smile also must have come out as more of a grimace because I instantly noticed my father's displeasure as his eyes narrowed on me. But James just gave his smug smile as if he held all the winning cards in some game we were playing.

If Laurent DuBois was a lecherous old man, James Butler was a deviant snake. James was not that much older than me but he was a master at playing people. He had taken advantage of the Union's occupation of Louisville for his own profiteering. I strongly suspected he had turned several neighbors into the Union soldiers as confederate supporters. Yet, no one else seemed to see his underhanded dealings, but instead thought of him as one of the few homegrown southern gentlemen to have remained after the war. James generally got whatever he wanted as soon as he laid eye on it. Unfortunately, his eye seemed to have landed on me. It now appeared my father had been seduced by James as well.

My father grasped my arm and pulled me with him as he moved away. Gritting his teeth as he spoke he said, "Excuse us Mr. Butler, I need a word with Bella."

I scurried to keep up with my father as he moved us to a secluded area of the ballroom. I tensed as I prepared myself for his anger.

"Bella, I will not tolerate such disrespect towards our guests," he chastised me. I looked down as he continued, "You will be courteous and polite to all our guests but especially Mr. Butler. You need to get over this misplaced hostility you have towards him." He paused and stated, "He has asked for your hand and I have granted it to him. You will be his wife."

My head snapped up and I stared at my father. "No," I gasped.

"It is done."

"I can't … I can't do it." I looked away again, shaking my head. Not him. I had barely escaped James' claws once before. I could not be thrust back into them by my own father.

"You will do it, Bella." He reached out and grabbed my face, turning it towards him. "You never disobeyed me before. Never even questioned my decisions. Don't think I don't know this is about **him**. You will never be with that Yankee. Forget him." He jerked my face loose and stormed off away from me.

My breathing sped up to a near pant and I was leaning on the wall for support. Yes, Yes, it was about him. Edward. I had thought I had given up on that dream but now I was seeing that I truly had not. It was lying there just waiting for me to find the strength to support it. The strength to fight for it. And fight I would.

My entire life I had done my father's bidding. I became the southern lady he wanted me to be. I had married Jacob because he wanted it. I had even left Cincinnati and thus, Edward, when he had demanded it. I had not fought for us. Well, I would fight now. I would not marry James. And somehow, somehow, I would get back to my Aunt and Uncle in Cincinnati and then find Edward. My mind raced with the thought of seeing him again.

But, what if . . . what if he was not waiting for me. What if he had moved on or if he was angry at me for leaving. I had just left with my father. I did not send a letter to Edward. What would he think? If I was being realistic, he probably thought I wanted to leave. Of course, he would. And likely, he would have moved on too. He was beautiful and perfect. How many times had I seen other ladies vying for his attention? Probably even now, Tanya was on his arm, batting her lovely eyes at him. Just the thought made my heart clench. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. I had to get out of here. I had to go back to him. If he had moved on, I would deal with that then. But, I had to give myself the chance that he might still care for me.

I pushed myself off the wall and headed out of the ballroom. I tried to keep my pace measured as I walked out, fighting the urge to burst into a run. I had to keep the appearance of normalcy even as I was bursting with nerves. If my father caught wind of my plans, he would lock me in my room. I made polite smiles and nods as I exited the room, complaining of a headache. However, once I rounded the corner and set foot in the hallway I was running up the stairs to my room. I had to get to my Aunt and Uncles. I had to leave right away. If I waited until morning my father would know and there would be no escape.

I drug my carpet bag out of the closet and began throwing clothes into the bag. I dashed to my jewelry box and dumped the contents into my bag. I might have to sell or trade the jewelry to get myself to Cincinnati. But, I would still need some money. Where to get it? . . . My father's office. I yanked my bag up and peeked out into the hallway. It was still empty. I crept down the hall and down the back stairs. The downstairs hall was empty too. I could not believe my luck. I whipped into my father's office. There should be money somewhere in the desk, but I did not want to disturb it too much. My father might check in here later this evening. If his desk was ransacked he would certainly notice that and I would be found out. My best chance was for no one to come looking for me until morning. Hopefully by then I will have managed to board a boat bound for Cincinnati.

Amazingly, my luck seemed to be holding out because there in the second drawer on the right, under a false bottom was a stash of money. I slipped it into my carpet bag and replaced the false bottom. I picked the carpetbag up in my right hand and slinked back over to the door. I turned the knob and opened the door with my left hand.

As I peered down the hall to my right, it was still empty. I started to creep out the door when I heard, "Bella, my pet, I was hoping we could resume our chat." It was James. He was behind the door on my left. I dropped the carpetbag at the edge of the office and shut the door. James gave a knowing smile. "Now, sweetheart," he sneered, "What are you doing hiding in your father's office?"

My heart raced. Did he know? No, he said 'hiding', maybe he did think I was hiding. Let him think that. "I was just getting a respite from all of the guests, collecting my thoughts. It been awhile since I have been to such a large ball."

"Humph," James stepped closer to me. "Did you not attend any decent balls in Cincinnati over the summer?" He paused, waiting for my answer. I scrambled to think of something to say. Every response seemed to either give him too much information or was a blatant lie. I had nothing. Finally he continued, "Or perhaps, those Yanks just did not know how to treat a southern belle such as you?" With that James took advantage of my stunned state and reached up and stroked my cheek with his finger.

I jerked a step back, only to smack against the door I had just exited. James pressed himself against me, smirked and said, "I know what you were doing in there. It will do you no good." No, he could not know. Was this it? Was he going now to tell my father? Was I not even going to make it out of my house? "You will not find the documents in your father's office. I have them safely hidden in my home."

What documents? What in the world was James talking about? Obviously, I was missing something here. But before, I could respond. James grabbed my face and yanked it to the side so that my left cheek was painfully pressed against the door. He then slid his hand down my face, grabbed my throat, and began squeezing until I could not breathe. Then, he ran his nose from my collarbone to my ear. He then whispered in my ear, "I will have you, Bella. I always get what I want and I will enjoy breaking you." With that he pulled away and walked down the hallway, never looking back.

I shuddered against the door, gasping for breath. I could feel all the color had drained from my face. If anyone saw me now, they would not doubt I was ill. Dear God, I could not be with that man. He would kill me and undoubtedly enjoy it. Regardless of my father's promises, I had to flee.

I took a deep breath, retrieved my carpetbag from the floor of my father's office, and dashed out the back door. Fortunately, there was a wooded area not far from the rear of our house. However, I was not the most graceful lady and I struggled to hurry through the woods. Almost immediately, I realized the flaw in my plan. I had run into the woods still in my ball gown. While the navy blue silk did help conceal me in the night, my two petticoats and hoop skirt were difficult to maneuver through the wooded area. Further, the fall night air was chilly and nearly all of my chest and arms were exposed. I had hoped to make it to the Webber estate and borrow a horse to ride into town. But, with each step night grew colder and darker. The carpetbag now seemed to drag my arms down to the ground, and my hands and back were hurting from the effort. My arms had several scratches from where the branches would cling to me as I pushed through. I was exhausted.

I had to stop, just for a moment to give my hands and body a rest. I set the bag down and I started to doubt myself. This was going to be a long journey and I had just started. How was I going to make it? Sitting down, I took several deep breaths and closed my eyes. Behind my eyelids, I could see him. His crooked smile when we were on one of our walks in my Aunt's garden. His eyes boring into mine. Oh how I love him. I had to get to him. I could do this. I opened my eyes and wrenched myself off the ground. I picked up my carpetbag and started to move on.

Suddenly, I heard a noise, a branch snapping. I whipped around, searching the blackness for the source of the sound. Surely, it was an animal. Yes, an animal. I am letting my imagination get the best of me. But, I had found a new energy and scurried off faster into the woods. I could hear my blood pumping in my ears. Yet, my paranoia still convinced me that I could hear more noises in the woods. Could it be my father? Maybe he had found I was gone. He or some servants might be looking for me. I paused and held my breath, listening.

Snap. Crack. Yes, there was something definitely following me. Suddenly, I realized it could be James. If he found me and there was no one to stop him, I would definitely be lucky to get out with only a bruised neck. With that thought, I tore off into a run. I did not care how much noise I was making. Being found by anyone was better than James catching me. I could hear whoever was after me getting closer. He was catching me.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and I fell onto the ground. I was pressed face first into the dirt. Without thinking, I swung behind me. Hitting and kicking with everything I had and desperately trying to think of some way out of this. I could hear him saying my name, but I was not listening I could only hear my heart pounding. My attacker grasped a hold of my arms and twisted me over onto my back. I braced myself, but nothing prepared me for the sight.

"Edward." I breathed. "What ... What are you doing here?"

Edward let go of me and drew back onto his knees. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Edward took a deep breath and looked away before starting. "I came to your Aunt's to call on you and you were gone. There was no note or letter. Nothing. I did not know what to think. Were you never fond of me as my sister suggested? Or was there an emergency here in Louisville that called you away? I had no idea. . . . I tried to just forget you. As the days passed and I heard nothing from you, it did seem that you had moved on. But, there was always that hope. Without knowing, I could not give up on the idea of there being an us. I had to come and find out. "

Edward paused and looked me in the eye before continuing, "I just need to know Bella. If you care nothing for me, I will respect your decision and go. . . But, if there is a chance that you would consent to being with me, being my wife, Bella, I will do anything for you. I will not give up. I love you Bella. Is there any chance that you could, one day, return these feelings?"

"Oh Edward," I started. I pushed myself up onto my knees, so that I was face to face with him. "I owe you an apology. I have been such a child, blindly heeding the wishes of others and ignoring my heart." I reached out and stroked Edward's cheek with my right hand. "My father came to my Aunt's house two nights after I last saw you. He had received word that I was being courted by a Northerner. He was furious. I was forbidden to marry a Yankee." I smiled at him at this term and continued, "He insisted that we leave for Louisville at once, not even waiting for my belongings to be packed but ordering that they be sent later."

He stared intently at me, asking, "So you did not leave of your own will?"

I dropped my hand from his face. "No, but Edward, I did not fight either." I looked away I could not bear the hurt in his eyes at my confession. "I had never challenged my father on anything and I was brought up believing that it was wrong to do so. I told myself that what my father wanted would be for the best. I allowed my fears to fester in my heart and question your intentions towards me. I doubted you and so I did not write to you, afraid you would not return my feelings." I paused gathering my courage and looked him in the eye. "I was a coward - afraid of confronting my father and afraid of admitting my feelings to you. Can you forgive me? I love you Edward, and I should have fought for you."

Even in the dark night, Edward's smile was blinding as he reached out and pulled me into his arms. As he squeezed me tight against his chest, Edward said, "We are both such fools, each afraid the other did not return our feelings. Of course, I forgive you. I love you. We shall never be apart again."

I clung to Edward with relief, gratitude, and love. But, the night's events were catching up with me. I was exhausted and I shivered. Edward noticed, "We should get you back to your house." He pulled back to look into my eyes, questioning, "What are you doing in the woods anyway? As I approached your house, I saw you run into the woods and took off after you. Where were you going?"

"I realized that I should never have left Cincinnati. I should have fought to stay. My father has plans to marry me to another. He may have even already agreed to it. The thought of never seeing you again, it was too much. I guess I was holding out hope too." We smiled at each other and I continued, "I was running away to go to Cincinnati tonight."

"So is it hopeless for me to ask him for your hand?" he gave me a crooked smile and said, "I can be very persuasive."

"As much as I admire your desire to do so, it is hopeless. His prejudice against anyone from the North will not be overcome. And, I fear he will throw you out the minute he gets wind of your intentions."

"Well, then I suppose there is just one thing left for us to do." He paused and looked up at me from under his lashes with his beautiful smile and said, "Mrs. Isabella Black, would you run away with me tonight and elope?"

I was ecstatic. Once we were married, my father could not part us. I am sure my face was beaming as I said, "Yes, Mr. Edward Cullen, I will happily run away with you to be your bride." Edward reached over and clasped my face in his hands. He brought my face to his and my heart rejoiced as his lips met mine. His lips felt like fire where they met mine. His lips moved gently over mine. I slid my hands up over his shoulders and around the back of his neck, brushing against the hair on his neck. Our kiss became more passionate until I finally had to pull away gasping for air.

Edward helped me up from the ground and noticed my ball gown. "As lovely as you look my love, I think we will not make it too far with you in that dress. Do you have anything else with you that might travel better?"

Yes, but I would need somewhere to change." I thought for a moment before it dawned on me. "Our old overseer's property is not too far from here, let's go there and I can change." With that decided, Edward and I trudged through the woods until we saw the old abandoned structure. We walked up the porch steps and Edward pushed open the door.

Immediately, the stale musty air hit me. It had been years since an overseer had occupied this building. The house essentially consisted of a single room. A bed was pushed against the right wall while a small makeshift kitchen was on the left side of the room near the fireplace. It was so dark I could barely see. Edward scrounged around near the fireplace and found matches and a nearly burned down candle. Edward lit the candle so that I could see what I was doing. I reached into the carpetbag and found a traveling dress. I pulled it out and laid it on the foot of the bed.

I looked over and saw that Edward was staring at me, lost in thought. I caught his eye and gave him a questioning glance. "You look so beautiful. That dress is lovely on you. I did not notice it outside." He seemed mesmerized and his green eyes flickered in the candlelight as they ran over my dress. Edward's eyes glanced up to mine and I noticed the hunger in them. "Do you need help taking it off?"

"Yes," shamefully it came out as nearly a pant. Edward stalked over to me and walked behind me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and between my shoulders. Edward began unfastening the back of the dress. I could feel his finger tracing down my back after each button was undone. As he undid the last button near my waist and the dress started to fall off, I felt Edward's mouth on my back just above my corset. His lips seemed to scorch against my skin. I gasped and my head tilted back.

With his lips against my skin, he said, "Tell me now if you want to wait Bella. I will walk outside and you can dress in here alone. But, if I stay in here, I will not be able to wait until after the wedding."

Although it was probably wrong, I could not wait. I had missed him so much and now to have him close and to hear the desire in his voice. I could not deny either of us what we both so clearly wanted. "Don't leave. I don't want to wait either." I heard Edward groan and I felt his hands come between the buttons on my dress and push the dress down off my shoulders and let it pool on the floor. His hands then began untying the petticoats and hoop skirt, pushing them down and letting them fall to the floor.

Edward then held out his hand for me to take. I took it as I stepped out of the pile of clothes at my feet. Facing him, I was suddenly self conscious. Edward pulled me to him and slipped his arms around me, bringing his lips to mine. I became lost in his kiss. His lips moved with fierceness over mine. And I matched his lips for every movement. My hands wrapped around the back of his neck and twined into his hair, pulling his lips closer to me. I could feel Edward's lips curve into a smile at my behavior. One of Edward's hands then slipped down to pull my hips against his. I gasped at the sudden contact.

Edward took advantage of my parted lips to deepen our kiss. We senses were overwhelmed. The feeling of Edward's lips on mine, of his tongue caressing mine, while making these sexy little grunts and groans was nearly more than I could take. And now, I could feel Edward hard against my hips. Although I was not a virgin, my previous experience had been nothing like this. I had been more embarrassed than anything and struggling with fighting the feeling that I was kissing my brother to do anything but wish it was over quickly. But this . . . this I wanted to go on for months. I felt like I could stand here forever just enjoying the feeling of being pressed against him and feeling his hands roaming over me.

I pried my hands away from his hair to roam on their own. My hands slid down his chest to his jacket and I began to try to undo the buttons. Distracted by Edward's kisses my fingers fumbled with the buttons until Edward pulled back and undid the jacket, tossing it on the floor. He immediately removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor until he stood bare-chested before me. I stared at Edward's chest while he pulled his suspenders down. It was as if he was doing it in slow motion and I could not tear my eyes away. Every muscle on his chest was perfectly sculpted and his abdomen was flat and tight. He had a fine covering of reddish brown hair across his upper chest and then again at the base of his abdomen when his muscles made a V shape disappearing under his pants.

I realized I was staring and looked away. I could feel my blush burning my face and chest. Edward's hand reached out and pulled my face to meet his eyes. He was smiling a sexy smirk and said, "Go ahead and stare Bella. It's only fair because I am going to be studying every inch of your body tonight." With that Edward sunk down in front of me and reached for my foot. He picked up my left foot, forcing me to place my hand on his head for balance. He looked up, smiling crookedly at me, as he slipped off my shoe and pulled my stocking off. He then ran his lips and tongue from my ankle to the bottom of my drawers, near my knee. He then proceeded to do the same with the other leg. I now stood before him clad only in my blue corset and drawers.

Placing his hands on the backs of my calves, Edward then slid up my body, pressing himself against me as his hands trailed up the back of my body. His hands spayed across my back, pressing my chest into his as his mouth once against found mine. My hands were roaming across the top of Edward's chest as he moved his hands up to grab each of mine. He pulled my hands down holding them against me on my lower back, using the leverage to pull my hips against his. As he did this, his lips moved to my ear and he whispered, "I believe I have some more studying to do."

With that, his lips trailed down my neck, alternating between bites and kisses, and sunk into my collarbone. I could feel Edwards's teeth and lips skim my collarbone, out to my shoulder and back. He was moving at agonizingly slow pace. I couldn't resist squirming and wiggling in his arms but he held me firmly against him. As Edward's lips came back to the center of my collarbone, he placed a lingering open mouthed kiss at the center and grazed his nose down the center of my chest until he reached my corset. He placed another kiss at the top of the corset. My breasts were so tightly squeezed into the corset that the corset just barely covered my nipples. He placed both my hands in one of his and traced the top of the corset with his free hand. "So beautiful," he murmured against my chest. Edward then returned both of his hands to mine at my back and began grazing the top of the corset with his nose. After one pass, Edward traced the corset's edge with his tongue. When he got to the area above my left nipple, he dipped his tongue under the corset and flicked my nipple. I gasped at the shot of pleasure that ripped through my body and settled between my legs. With his teeth and tongue, Edward tugged on my nipple until it popped out the top of my corset. Smiling a satisfied smile, Edward then licked my left nipple one last time and then moved over to my right breast. Knowing what he was planning did not lessen the shock of pleasure through my body when his tongue dipped under my corset to lick my right nipple. My arms jerked at the sensation, but Edward held them firm behind me while he licked and nipped at my right nipple, pulling it out of the corset. The tingling and tension was building between my legs and I could feel myself becoming wet. Then, Edward blew his cool breath across my exposed nipples, watching them harden and tighten.

I felt weak at the knees as Edward again gathered both my hands in one of his so that he could use his other hand to pinch the nipple and palm the breast, which was not receiving the attention of his mouth. I think I would have collapsed were it not for Edward's hand on my lower back holding me up. Edward's hand then slid down the front of my corset to the laces holding up my drawers. He untied the laces and my drawers dropped to the floor, leaving me naked except for the corset. Edward's hands then slid down between my legs, cupping me as I let out an embarrassing moan.

Edward groaned, and I felt his fingers around my slit, moving the wetness around. I felt his breath against my ear, as he said, "Tell me Bella … Who makes you feel good? Who do you belong to?"

I gasped, "You Edward. … Only you," as I felt his fingers move over my bundles of nerves. Shocks of pleasure moved through my body, and I thought my legs were going to fail me. He continued to fondle me and I felt his finger insert inside me. I moaned, "Oh yes, Edward," as he began moving his finger inside me. He added another finger while his thumb flicked my bundle of nerves. The tension continued to build in my abdomen as his hand worked over me. I could feel it building and building. Then, I felt Edward's mouth on my nipple again. It was too much and as he bit down on my nipple, the tension exploded inside me and waves of pleasure rocked through me.

I was shaking as I came down from the waves of pleasure and Edward pulled me up against him, letting my hands freely grasp his shoulders for support. He brought his lips crashing down against mine and said, "You looked radiant like that. How did I get so lucky?" I could feel how hard he was against my hip and I kissed him back with everything I had. His hand reached around my back and unlaced my corset. I quickly pushed it down, eager to feel his naked chest against my own. But as wonderful as his skin against my chest was, it was not enough and I began trailing kisses down his chest. I allowed my teeth to graze his nipples and flicked them with my tongue. This elicited a growl from Edward and caused him to yank my lips back up to his own.

With my lips occupied, I allowed my hands to run down his back, tracing the muscles there. My hands slid lower until they ducked under his pants to trace the curve of his backside. Even there his muscles were so firm, I could not resist squeezing them. Edward moaned and I felt a surge of power being able to elicit that kind of response in this amazing man. But before I knew it, Edward had scooped me up in his arms and was carrying me to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and I watched as he began to unbutton his breeches. I was engrossed in watching his hands. I could not tear my eyes away. As he began to push the pants down, I realized I was holding my breath. As the pants dropped to the floor I was blatantly staring at his cock. He was so big, smooth, and hard, I felt that same tension start to build with the anticipation of what was to come.

Edward laid down on top of me and I could feel all the hard planes of his body along mine. Edward grasped the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his. As his lips worked feverishly over my own, I was becoming lost in his kiss. My hands tangled into his hair and I moaned as his lips moved to my neck. Edward's knee was resting between mine and I wiggled to grind myself against his thigh, aching for him to touch me between my legs again. Edward knew what I wanted and he did not disappoint.

He lifted his lips to my ear and traced its shell with his tongue before whispering, "I am going to make you come for me so hard that you will forget any other man ever existed." I shuddered, but before I could register his words for a response, he was sliding down my body, stopping to lick, kiss and bite on his way down. His lips traced the curves of my breasts, stopping to flick and suck on my nipples. Then, he licked the underside of my breast and nipped his way down to my belly button, where he licked and blew cool air across my skin. Goose bumps broke out and I shivered. Edward looked up and met my eyes. As he smiled, he scooted himself down until his mouth was between my legs, never breaking eye contact. His eyes continued to hold mine as his tongue reached out and licked my slit. My eyes rolled back and my head fell against the bed as my back arched up towards him. I felt Edward darkly chuckle to himself at my actions, but he never faltered in his movements. He gripped my hips with one of his hands to hold me still and I felt his tongue run the length of my slit again, flicking the bundle of nerves at the top when he reached it. He nipped and bit it while his other hand squeezed, pinched, and caressed my backside, inching closer and closer to my slit. I then felt his tongue slide back and start to move inside me. The sensations as I felt his tongue move in and out of me was staggering. It was too much; I could not concentrate on one thing. My fists gripped the bed on either side of me and all I could focus on was the pleasure. I am sure I was moaning like a wild woman but I could care less about decorum. Then, Edward replaced his tongue with two fingers and began to lick and flick my bundle of nerves with his tongue again. His fingers were curling inside my body. I could feel the tension in my body building to a crescendo, when suddenly he bit down. I screamed out his name as I clenched my body and saw stars. The waves of pleasure shook my body to the core and when I finally came to my senses I was laying on my side, gasping for breath.

Edward was lying beside me, pressed against my back, stroking my hair away from my face. Tenderly, he said, "You're stunning, love."

"I think I am just dazzled by this wonderful man I know." I stated once I caught my breath.

"Anyone I know?" he queried with an amused smirk as he kissed my right shoulder.

"Well, you might have seen him around. He is an attorney from Cincinnati."

Edward suddenly turned me onto his back and maneuvered on top of me. With his best shocked face, he said "Cincinnati? … You mean he's a Yankee?"

"Oh, yes. It gets worse." I paused for effect. "He was in the Union Army during the war, and I think he may have been an abolitionist."

"No," Edward mocked gasped.

I could not help but giggle. "Yes. But, despite these **clear** flaws, he is quite handsome."

"Really?"

"Yes, he has this crazy coppery hair and these piercing green eyes." I trailed my hands down his chest and said, "He is perfectly muscular." I flashed my eyes back up to his face and said, "Not to mention, he has a wicked smile."

Edward ran his cheek against mine and breathed into my ear, "I'll show you wicked." With that he brought his lips back to mine, and I knew our banter was over. I could feel the need and desire in his lips as our tongues battled each other. I felt Edward's hips move against mine and the fire between my legs was lit once again. Edward's hand stroked down the left side of my body until it reached my knee. He then hitched my leg up on his hip and I could feel his hard cock pressed against me. The feel of him made my desire double and I pulled my other leg up until they were wrapped around his waist. I could feel Edward's cock at my entrance. Edward pulled his lips off mine and looked into my eyes, asking permission. I tightened my legs around his waist and gave a slight nod. With that Edward pushed himself inside me and we both moaned at the sensation. I felt so full and complete with him inside me. Edward laid his forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you Bella. You will always be mine." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then started to move inside me. With each thrust, he seemed to move deeper inside me. I could feel the pleasure building. Edward moved harder and faster inside me. As the tension built, I cried out, "Oh, Edward, yes, yes. . .. Don't stop."

As Edward thrusted into me, he grunted, "You are mine, Bella. … Tell me your mine."

"Yes, Yes, Yours Edward. . . Forever," I panted. I felt Edward's hand move between us and rub my bundle of nerves as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. When he pinched down with his fingers, I arched my back off the bed and every muscle in my body clenched. I moaned out his name as I rode out the orgasm. Then, I heard Edward groan my name as he thrust one final time. I looked up and he was ethereal in his beauty – eyes clamped shut, muscles tight, and his face awash with pleasure.

Edward collapsed on top of me and I relished the feeling of us still joined together. Together we were perfect. We filled each other's holes and made each other better. We were a mark of contrasts. A southern belle and a Yankee soldier. A former slave owner and an abolitionist. Yet, when we were together, it all melted away. We certainly still had challenges we had to face, such as my father and James, but as long as I was with him I could face them.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. "Well, Mrs. Black, I think we need to go find that minister now."


End file.
